hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2013
was Hollyoaks's nineteenth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *4th January - On the orders of Brendan Brady, Joel Dexter attempts to murder Seamus Brady by beating him unconscious with a baseball bat before setting fire to a shack with Seamus inside. *8th January - Dirk Savage proposes to Myra McQueen, however she rejects after telling him that she's not pregnant, but dying. *9th January - Bart McQueen and Joel Dexter plan to steal £250,000 pounds from Brendan Brady but are caught and are told to flee by Brendan or they will be killed. (Last appearance of Joel Dexter until 2016 and Bart McQueen until 2017) *11th January - Will Savage purposefully falls down a flight of stairs outside Chez Chez during an argument with Texas Longford. *21st January - Esther Bloom attempts suicide in The Folly by overdosing on pills and vodka, causing her to collapse. Frankie Osborne reports Esther missing, but she is found the next morning by George Smith. Frankie later finds pills in Esther's bag and realises Esther has attempted suicide. She collapses and is rushed to hospital. *6th February - Ruby Button is accidentally struck by a car driven by Jack Osborne. *7th February - Mitzeee Minniver discovers she is pregnant. *12th February - Amy Barnes returns to the village unexpectedly. (First appearance of the character since 2012) *14th February - Cheryl Brady is arrested on suspicion of soliciting prostitution. *15th February - Mitzeee Minniver leaves the village with Carl and Bobby. (Last appearance of Carl and Bobby until 2018 and final appearance of Mitzeee) *18th February - Annalise Appleton moves to London after being offered a job. She reconciles with Rob Edwards and the pair leave together. (Final appearance of the characters) *27th February - Brendan Brady is arrested on suspicion of sexual assault when Kevin Foster falsely reports him to the police. *7th March - Sinead O'Connor is injured after falling off a ladder outside Price Slice. *12th March - Nate Tenbury-Newent proposes to Cheryl Brady, who accepts. *14th March - Brendan Brady viciously assaults Ste Hay. *15th March - Simon Walker takes Seamus and Brendan Brady hostage inside 2 Oakdale Drive. *19th March - Brendan Brady and Simon Walker have a deadly fight on a rail bridge. Brendan ends up kicking Walker in front of an oncoming train, causing him to be fatally struck. (Final appearance of Simon Walker) *20th March - A drunken Seamus Brady attempts to sexually assault his son, Brendan, however he is shot and killed by his daughter, Cheryl, who had recently discovered Seamus's abuse towards Brendan. *21st March - With police swarming outside The Loft, Brendan Brady attempts suicide by cop after confessing to the murders of Danny Houston, Mick Cornus, Flo Brady and falsely confessing to the murder of Seamus Brady. He aims the gun used to kill Seamus at a sniper, stopping his sister, Cheryl, from revealing that the gun is not loaded, and is shot. *22nd March - Ste Hay meets Brendan Brady in hospital, discovering that Brendan survived the shooting. Brendan says goodbye to Ste before being escorted to prison. (Final appearance of Brendan Brady). Mercedes McQueen goes missing in Las Vegas. *27th March - Mercedes McQueen's kidnapper is revealed to be Clare Devine. (First appearance of the character since 2009) *1st April - Phoebe McQueen suffers a seizure after binge drinking Trudy Ryan's dodgy vodka. *2nd April - Patrick Blake meets new student Robbie Roscoe. (First appearance of the character) *4th April - Jen Gilmore leaves the village after her relationship with Tilly Evans is discovered. Her brother, Liam, also leaves with her. (Final appearances of Jen and Liam) *10th April - After working out that she is behind the kidnap of Mercedes McQueen, Paul Browning attempts to kill Clare Devine by strangling her but is interrupted by Jim McGinn. *15th April - Rob O'Connor returns to the village to inform Sinead and Diane O'Connor of Finn O'Connor's disappearance. (First appearance of the character since 2011 and final appearance). Jacqui McQueen meets Trevor Royle. (First appearance of the character) *16th April - An unknown person is struck by a van driven by Robbie Roscoe. Jacqui McQueen discovers six illegal immigrants in the back of her truck, one of them being Vincent Elegba. (First appearance of Finn O'Connor since 2011 and first appearance of Vincent Elegba) *17th April - Robbie Roscoe, Callum Kane and Sinead O'Connor flee the scene of the accident. Diane O'Connor is informed that her son, Finn, has been injured in a hit-and-run accident. Diane later faints in hospital and discovers she is pregnant. *24th April - Clare Devine attacks Paul Browning by hitting him over the head with a rock. *29th April - Kevin Foster is viciously assaulted by Ste Hay. *2nd May - Maxine Minniver collapses after drinking Callum Kane's beer which was spiked by Robbie Roscoe. *3rd May - Tony Hutchinson reveals to Darren Osborne that he has testicular cancer. *6th May - Robbie Roscoe's brother, Freddie, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *9th May - Texas Longford and Will Savage marry, but after the ceremony, Texas is killed after being pushed out of the steeple window of the church. *13th May - Will Savage is revealed as Texas Longford's murderer in a flashback to their wedding day. Dodger Savage is arrested on suspicion of Texas's murder. *15th May - Leanne Holliday is arrested for the murder of Texas Longford. Barney Harper-McBride moves back home with his family. (Final appearance of the character) *21st May - Robbie Roscoe and Finn O'Connor perform an armed robbery at Price Slice, taking Sinead O'Connor and Darren Osborne hostage. When Callum Kane attempts to disarm Robbie, he is shot in the scuffle. However, whilst in hospital, Callum goes into cardiac arrest. *22nd May - Sinead O'Connor gives birth to a daughter, whom she names Katy O'Connor. (First appearance of the character) *23rd May - The rest of the Roscoe family arrive in the village. (First appearances of Joe, Ziggy, Jason and Sandy Roscoe) *29th May - Texas Longford's funeral takes place. *30th May - Dodger Savage discovers that Theresa McQueen murdered Calvin Valentine in May 2010. She ends up threatening him with a gun. *3rd June - Lindsey Butterfield arrives in the village as the new doctor at Dee Valley University Hospital. (First appearance of the character) *4th June - Sienna Blake causes a fire inside 1 Stockton Lane in an attempt to make Nancy Osborne appear as an unfit mother. *5th June - Nancy Osborne discovers that her mother has been killed in a car accident in Canada. *19th June - On the day of Mercedes McQueen and Paul Browning's wedding, Myra McQueen discovers that Paul murdered Lynsey Nolan. However, she is unable to stop the wedding and Mercedes and Paul marry. *8th July - New supply teacher Danny Lomax arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *10th July - Nancy Osborne is accidentally struck by a car driven by Joe Roscoe when Sienna Blake pushes Oscar Osborne's pram in front of a car, making her believe that Oscar is inside. *18th July - Ste Hay and Freddie Roscoe rob a hospital van full of drugs. When Trevor Royle and his henchmen turn up, Freddie ends up attacking them and is stabbed. *26th July - Will Savage attempts to kill his girlfriend, Ash Kane, by pushing her off a cliff but ends up backing out. *31st July - DC Richie Trent is fatally shot by Trevor Royle. *2nd August - Paul Browning discovers that his hospital patient, Mrs. Rahj, has died after a battle with a terminal illness. *5th August - Pauline Hay dies in a suicide assisted by her son, Ste. *8th August - Fraser Black arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *20th August - Sam Lomax arrives in the village as a surprise for her husband, Danny. (First appearance of Sam Lomax) *22nd August - Paul Browning attempts to kill Cindy Cunningham by strangling her, but she survives. However, whilst trying to get up, she is left injured when a shelf falls on her. *3rd September - Myra McQueen is shot by Paul Browning after he confronts her at the docks. *4th September - Paul Browning attempts to kill Mercedes McQueen by strangling her but she survives. *5th September - Paul Browning is arrested on suspicion of murder. John Paul McQueen discovers that Myra McQueen survived being shot by Paul Browning as she was wearing a bulletproof vest, and was working with Jim McGinn. *16th September - Anna Blake is murdered by her son, Will Savage, by being drowned in a bath. *17th September - Patrick Blake is arrested on suspicion of the murder of his ex-wife, Anna Blake. *18th September - Lindsey Roscoe is accidentally hit by a car driven by Frankie Osborne. *19th September - Lindsey Butterfield suffers a miscarriage. Frankie Osborne is arrested for driving without due care and attention. *20th September - Jim McGinn proposes to Carmel Valentine, who accepts. *23rd September - Sandy Roscoe reveals that she is the biological mother of Darren Osborne. *25th September - Freddie Roscoe sets fire to The Loft. *26th September - Sinead O'Connor falls down the stairs of The Loft after collapsing due to smoke inhalation. Jim McGinn is arrested on suspicion of arson after being set up by Freddie Roscoe and Trevor Royle. *1st October - Ste Hay is found guilty of assisting in the suicide of his mother, Pauline, and receives a suspended sentence. *2nd October - John Paul McQueen and Danny Lomax discover the body of DC Richie Trent. *4th October - Peri Lomax arrives in the village to surprise her parents. (First appearance of the character) *7th October - Ste Hay is arrested on the suspicion of the murder of D.C. Richie Trent after being framed by Trevor Royle and Fraser Black. *10th October - Jade Hedy murders Wes Anderson by stabbing him with a knife and suffocating him. *11th October - Callum Kane is murdered by Jade Hedy by being stabbed with a samurai sword whilst trying to save Esther Bloom. Later, Jade is killed after she accidentally stabs herself during a struggle with Tilly Evans. *15th October - Will Savage attempts to strangle Ash Kane to death, but stops himself before being interrupted by Dodger Savage. Clare Devine attempts to blow up The Loft by planting a bomb inside, unaware the bomb has been moved to Ste Hay and Doug Carter's leaving party at 28a Fern Street. The partygoers at 28a Fern Street as well as Will, Ash and Dodger in 28b Fern Street are caught up in the explosion. *16th October - Doug Carter and Ash Kane die from injuries sustained in the house explosion, caused by Clare Devine. Clare is fatally run over by Paul Browning after Mercedes Browning throws her into the path of his oncoming car. Paul later tries to kill Mercedes, but is rescued by Cindy Cunningham who hits him over the head with a shovel. When he wakes up and tries to kill Lindsey Butterfield, Mercedes murders Paul by bludgeoning him with the shovel. (Final appearances of Clare Devine and Paul Browning) *21st October - Leanne Savage is killed by internal injuries from a bomb detonated by Clare Devine, shortly after marrying Dennis Savage. (Final appearance of the character) *22nd October - Maxine Minniver aborts her and Dodger Savage's baby. She later collapses. *23rd October - Diane O'Connor gives birth to a baby boy and girl, whilst Tegan Lomax gives birth to a girl. (First appearances of Tegan Lomax, Rose Lomax, Anthony Hutchinson and Dee Dee Hutchinson) *24th October - Leela Lomax arrives in the village, almost running over Leah Barnes and Lucas Hay in her car. (First appearance of the character) *5th November - Will Savage kidnaps and holds Martha Kane, Dodger Savage, Patrick & Sienna Blake as well as Maxine Minniver hostage. *7th November - Will Savage falls from the top of a roof during a fight with Dodger Savage. He pulls Dodger off the roof with him but Will ends up breaking his fall. He is rushed to hospital where he is later arrested for the murder of Ash Kane. *8th November - Martha Kane leaves the village. Grace Black arrives in the village for the funeral of her sister, Clare Devine, to the surprise of her father, Fraser Black. (First appearance of the character) *12th November - Freddie Roscoe, Mercedes Browning, Cindy Cunningham and Lindsey Butterfield stage Paul Browning's death as a car accident by putting Paul's body in his car, setting it alight and pushing it off a cliff. *19th November - Cindy Cunningham discovers that she is pregnant. *20th November - Joe Roscoe is arrested for the murder of D.C. Richie Trent. *22nd November - Lindsey Butterfield jilts Joe Roscoe at the altar after discovering his affair with Nancy Osborne. *26th November - Jack Osborne is arrested on suspicion of kidnapping Tom Cunningham. *2nd December - Paul Browning's funeral takes place. *26th December - Sandy Roscoe and Fraser Black marry. *30th December - Ruby Button suffers a heart attack caused by cocaine use. Real life events *18th January - Emma Smithwick's final episode as series producer airs. *8th March - Tony Wood's final episode as executive producer airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2013 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2013 returns. Departures See also: Category:2013 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2013 episodes. See also *Category:2013 minor characters *Category:2013 births *Category:2013 marriages *Category:2013 deaths Category:2000s Category:2013